This invention is directed to a novel appetite suppressant. More particularly, this invention is directed to a novel suppressant, a method of applying the appetite suppressant, and an inhaler for the suppressant.
Dieting aids are well known. Most of these are taken orally. Some dieting aids are ineffective under certain conditions, and some aids can often be harmful to the user.